


JAR

by orphan_account



Category: AJR (Band)
Genre: Crack, hi there, id be surprised if anyone ever read this, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just sumthin





	JAR

**Why am I even doing this? I don't think AJR even _has _a fandom. I mean, most bandoms only exist because of ships, and AJR are all brothers.**

"idk man, beats me," Jack answered

**wtfizzgig???**

"oh yeah hi Allie, you conjured us up for this fic, right?" pointed out Ryan.

**aw ye that's right. kewl.**

**im just gonna ramble about how ajr is awesome and like my favorite band now. okay so at Girl Scout Camp a couple years ago, Spotify played Weak and we were all like aw ye this is our jam so we played it like every time we drove somewhere. then I went home and I was like, aw ye look at all dis music and I listened to all their songs. then neotheater came out and I was like Aw Ye I forgot about this band. now Karma is my favorite song. then I found out they had a youtube channel and I was like aW yE les go. then I found out they were having a concert thing near me and I was like AW YE but then I realized that no way would my mom let me get tickets cuz she's a helicopter. tHEN I found Dear Winter and Jack ** **sang the line, "or boys or anyone you like" and my gay ass was like AW YEEEEE!**

**so yeah now im writing like the only AJR fic on AO3.**

"ey das pretty cool."

**wait adam is still alive?**

**Author's Note:**

> AJR, if you're reading this,
> 
> im sorry


End file.
